Blood & Honey
by Justcallmesival
Summary: Ichigo and Shiro are were-tigers that escape from their captors and are on the run in hopes of going back home when they run into a certain Blue haired were that proves to be their salvation or will they let him be? This is rated M and has m/m so if you don't like don't read! Ichi/Grimm and Shiro/Starrk. Please Read and Review


Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the second addition to my profile and I'm excited that it's coming to life. I hope you are enjoying my other story Hakai No Ai =). So read on and enjoy! I got my ideas from my love of the paranormal and a little help with Anita Blake's perception on shape shifters. I'm excited to see how this story does **

**Summary: In a land where Humans and Weres co-exist on uneven terms close enough to war, but for now things are peaceful yet hostile. Things become uneasy when Weres become informed of things that are created by the humans that could result in a danger to their existence. What happens when their creations escape and become dangers to both Humans and Weres alike?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Bleach, Tite Kudo owns these characters I just use them for my stories. **

**XxxxXxxxXxxxXxxxX**

_Hungry for that flesh of mine_

_But I can't compete with the a she-wolf, who has brought me to my knees_

_What do you see in those yellow eyes?_

_Cause I'm falling to pieces_

Screams of dying humans filled the room as the scientists were slain without mercy at their own work stations. Blood splattered the once white walls as each human scientist was torn to shreds before the eyes of the others. They ran into corners as others tried to make an escape through exits, being cut down before they reached their way out. Blood and body parts lay displayed around the laboratory as the creators of the gore sat in the middle of it all drenched in blood from head to toe.

"We killed all of them" a voice said in disbelief.

"I told'ya that we could all we had ta do it give inta our animal instinct" another laughed manically.

Before the other could answer the doors blew open as a mob of security and scientists flooded inside of the destroyed lab. Kurotsuchi, the head scientist, stared at the scene before him in shock and wonderment as his test subjects had displayed the test results he had been hoping. He looked around his decimated lab observing the destruction that his subjects had caused. They proved to have the super human strength that he had hoped for and the animalistic characteristics that made them his most prize possession.

Nemu stepped in front of Kurotsuchi, "Father, what plan of action would you like to take? Both Ichigo and Shiro have murdered the majority of our staff and prove to be showing signs of further progress if kept contained" she stated keeping her eyes on the two young men.

"I want both of them to be captured right now" the scientist directed his voice to the security surrounding him, "Capture them, and make sure that they come to me with very little damage".

Ichigo and Shiro heard the conversation, growling in response to the armed security guards making their way towards them. The growls vibrated off of the walls sounding like two massive feline cats stood before them. The guards shivered with fear as they got closer to the creatures making sure to keep their weapons focused on them.

Ichigo glared at them knowing the threat that they posed to them with the guns that they carried. He stared them down smelling the fear that seeped from their pores as they watched them with caution. His eyes averted to Kurotsuchi, whom watched everyone with a speculative gaze just waiting on what his creations would do. Shiro on the other hand flashed fangs and claws as his face became feral and unhinged. The albino couldn't wait to unleash all of his anger on the men in front of him before he could sink his teeth in the scientist that caused him and his brother so much misery.

The twins crouched down into predatory stances watching the guards circle around them making sure to cut off all exits as they closed in on them. Ichigo's eyes started to glow bright gold, his brother's glowing yellow as they became more animal like. They grew longer claws and their canines elongated making them menacing. The guards watched them with fear filled eyes as they became close to just firing at them instead of capturing them like Kurotsuchi had wanted them to.

The monsters before them moved with inhuman speed slightly disappearing from the human eye as they rushed the guards surrounding them. Ichigo took down each guard with grace killing them swiftly as possible. He snapped their necks quickly, ripping the throats out of the ones that became difficult with him. Shiro cackled as he killed the soldiers around him making a frightening mess tearing them to shreds.

"The results are glorious Nemu" the scientist observed, "The Were-Tigers that I have created have exceeded my expectations; they prove that they can only become deadlier".

"Yes, father" Nemu replied writing the results down on her father, "Watch are your plans once we re-capture these two subjects.

Kurotsuchi smiled manically at the bloodbath in front of them, "I plan on dissecting them so that I can create even more powerful weres from both Shiro and Ichigo" he chuckled darkly.

The twins, in all of the blood, overheard the doctor that had made them into what they were state that they were going to be used to make others. They stared at the two remaining scientists with glowing eyes, surrounded by the dismembered bodies of the soldiers sent to subdue them. Ichigo looked around, looking away from the insane doctor observing the surrounding lab room.

In a spontaneous instant, the orange headed male ran quickly to wall furthest away from the scientist and the door that they blocked. He looked the wall up and down as Shiro watched his twin in confusion in to what he was up to. Ichigo had been locked up with his brother for so long he never got to test out the extents of his transformation and what he and his brother could really do.

He looked over the large wall inspecting whether or not it lead to the outside or to another room. Without thinking Ichigo pulled his fist back focusing his power within his body before he unleashed it smashing his fist into the wall. Ichigo's super human strength blew the wall out causing an explosion that sent debris flying everywhere. Shiro let out a cackle with glee as he rushed over to his younger twin.

Kurotsuchi and Nemu covered their faces as the debris from the wall flew backwards towards them. The scientist started to chuckle as he realized that his experiments were as powerful as he had expected. His chuckle was cut short as Ichigo and Shiro made their exit through the hole in the wall.

"Stop them! STOP THEM NOW!" Kurotsuchi yelled as the alarms around the complex began to go off.

Red lights flashed in the night as the moon shined overhead giving the two weres light to see. The twins looked around the complex taking in the sheer size of it; the complex was big enough to contain an entire town. It was closed in by massive white walls that stood stories tall to keep everything out and everything in. Guards stood at the foot of the walls and roaming the tops of them heavily armed and keeping watch. Security also stood watch around the rooftops of the buildings that surrounded the young twins.

Spotlights flashed upon the Weres directing the guards to their position as they stood outside the hole in the wall. The twins covered their eyes as there was an uprising among the guards, as the men got into position to contain the escaped experiments.

"These fuckin' guards won' leave us alone huh Ichi?" Shiro huffed looking around at the red dots appearing all around them.

"Guess not Shiro, I guess we're gonna have to kill them too" Ichigo said with a grim expression.

Unlike his brother, Shiro smiled manically as the bloodlust became evident in his golden eyes. Ichigo was becoming tired of the killing as he stared down the guards around him, seeing that it was now necessary to kill them in order for him and his brother to survive. Kurotsuchi and Nemu rushed to the hole seeing that the guards had somewhat contained the twin weres.

"Contain them at once! Make sure that none of them are damaged once you apprehend them, or there will be consequences" Kurotsuchi commanded never taking his eyes off of his experiments.

Ichigo and Shiro looked at the guards with murderous intent as them tensed getting ready for their attack. With their keen hearing they could hear the slowing cocking of the guns making them unsettled as they knew what was going to happen next. In the blink of an eye Ichigo and Shiro disappeared confusing the guards around them. Kurotsuchi stared wide eyed as he realized that his experiments still had more to show him.

Screams and shots rang out in the night as the twins slaughtered guards on rooftops and on the grounds staining everything in red. They showed no mercy as they moved with inhuman speed covered in blood killing guards as they crossed their path of destruction. The weres ran for the wall taking down guard after guard on their way.

"YOU FOOLS! TAKE THEM DOWN AT ONCE BEFORE THEY ESCAPE!" Kurotsuchi howled as him and Nemu ran after the weres through the mass of bodies.

Guards hollered and got men together as they started to close the doors as fast as they could before the twins could reach them. Ichigo and Shiro closed in on the entrance to the facility stained the grounds of the complex with the blood of its guards. They watched as the doors started to close. The massive doors before them that stood a few stories tall, groaned as they struggled to close.

"C'mon Ichi, the doors are closin' we need to hurry!" Shiro yelled over the sirens and yells from the guards knowing that Ichigo had heard him.

The twins started to move faster no even caring that numerous guards were surrounding them. Their speed was phenomenal as they gracefully weaved through the crowds of armed men moving faster and faster as they reached their goal. They were like a blur of orange and white as they reached the doors before they could close. In a split second they were able to squeeze through the small space that the doors that had left for their lithe forms.

They escaped.

The doors closed behind them as the twins turned around to watch the doors close cutting their ties to the complex. On the other side of the doors Kurotsuchi was going insane barking orders frantically. Other scientists and guards rushed to his side surrounding him as he yelled in anger.

"Put the collars on the other experiments and prep them to go after Ichigo and Shirosaki! Hurry before they get any further into the forest!" Kurotsuchi barked in a controlled rage.

While the head scientist gathered his other weres, Ichigo and Shiro headed into the forest getting a ways away from the lab complex.

"Where are we goin' Ichi?" Shiro asked as they ran

"We're going back home Shiro"

"But Ichi do ya remember where home is?"

Ichigo stopped running and looked down in puzzlement as he remembered being taken years ago from their home when they were young. They had been blindfolded when it had happened, so they had not been aware of what their exact location was.

"I guess we can just search for Karakura town until we find someone who knows where it is" Ichigo suggested.

Shiro nodded, "Well then let's go Ichi before crazy Kurotsuchi sends those muthafuckas after us".

Ichigo nodded as he followed his pale copy deeper into the forest knowing what was yet to come after them.

**XXXXX-XXXXXXX**

**A/N: Hey guys like I promised I was able to get Blood and Honey out after the 3****rd**** chapter of Hakai No Ai. I really wanted to start this story for a long time and I am so happy that I'm writing again even though I have work and a social life. Thank god for the break from college that I can write again. **

**I hope ya'll like the cliffhanger ****, I'm going to work on the next chapter for this story probably after the next chapter of Hakai No Ai. **

**Please review! I would LOVE to hear what ya'll have to say :D **


End file.
